


bartender, heartbreaker

by Gothelle



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bartender Reader, Drunk Jason, Drunk flirting, F/M, Sassy Reader, all hail oreo hair jason, bare with me, this is bad y'all, tired jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothelle/pseuds/Gothelle
Summary: Jason is done and wants nothing but peace, sadly all he finds is a cute bartender and some expensive whisky(old work i'm posting here because i want to get all my shit together)





	bartender, heartbreaker

**Author's Note:**

> After a compulsive decision at 3:am i've decided to get my all shit together and just move all my stuff to ao3 just because...
> 
> So yeah, I wrote this a few years ago and it may have mistakes, anyways, enjoy y'all♥

Saying that Jason was tired was an understatement, he was done with everyone’s bullshit, especially with Bruce’s and all his hypocrisy, all those “Jason no” and don’t forget about the daily “you can’t do this” and his best friend “you can’t do that”, Jason came to the bar that night thinking some alcohol would work to help him relax a little… boy he was wrong.

“That would be 14 bucks, Oreo hair”

“14 dollars? Is it magic fucking whiskey? Does a motorcycle come with it? Is it going to be served in Jesus’ shoe?” Jason grumbled

“I don’t know about the motorcycle or Jesus’ shoe” you laughed “but I’m sure it is magic, give it a try, Oreo” you said giving him an apologetic smile, Jason took a look at them, detailing how their smile was almost saying  _sorry about the price dude, but I’m not the boss_ , how their hair was all messy and how their eyes smiled. Not his type, but definitely cute.

Jason sighed before looking for the 14 dollars in his pocket and reluctantly give the money to the bartender who was smiling, waiting for the money. Like a child waiting to open the gifts in Christmas morning.

“Don’t you have anyone else to pester?” Jason said taking a sip of the whiskey, they just raised an eyebrow and looked around

“Take a look around you, Oreo. We’re alone” Jason do as said, the place was deserted, just the two of them in the small bar, the pool table in a corner, along with some old arcade games and a dartboard. Soft 80’s music playing in the background.

“Where’s everyone?” he asked kind of shocked, it was a weekend, around 9 pm, any bar as sleazy as it can be, wouldn’t be this deserted on a weekend. The bartender didn’t answer Jason’s question and Jason decided to finish his whiskey in silence, his eyes fixed in their figure in every moment, he saw them clean some glass cups and then eat some candies. Jason was in his fourth glass of whiskey when they talked again

“What are you doing here by the way? There’s a really nice club down the corner, why are you in this old hell hole?” they said serving another glass of whiskey, and this time it wasn’t for Jason.

“I guess I just get in the first place I found” Said Jason clearing his throat

“Bad day?” They asked and he just nodded “Your girlfriend dumped you or something Oreo?”

“Would you stop calling me Oreo?! I have a name you know” Jason replied grumpily

“And what is it?”

“I’m Jason” he mumbled through his whiskey glass

“(y/n)” they extended their hand and Jason took it in his “so, Jason… How bad was the break up?”

Jason rolled his eyes annoyed before answering “I’m not here because a girl dumped me”

“a guy dumped you then?” (y/n) said with a sympathetic smile, making something jump inside Jason, he was pretty sure it was just the whiskey though

“No one dumped me” he grumbled “I just kind of hate my dad”

“Oh well, let me be your punching bag then” (y/n) said before adding “it’s an expression, you’re huge, don’t punch me, ok?”

And Jason laughed, he actually laughed. He decided to out himself, telling about his fights with Bruce and how much of an asshole he could be sometimes (hiding the juicy details of course). Two hours and an empty bottle later both of you were laughing like you never had laughed before, Jason told you about his brothers and how his little bratty brother haves a pet turkey named Jerry, you told him about your roommates and how one of them once exploded the microwave, he told you about that one time Roy loosed Lian while doing the laundry and also about how his other brother once burned hard spaghetti. And then your phone reminded you the fact that you had to leave.

“c´mon Oreo, it’s time to go, I need to close this place “ you said getting up from your chair and stretching, you stumbled a little and Jason laughed, the alcohol was starting to get both of you, so you just grabbed your keys and walked with Jason to the door, closing everything behind the both of you.

“You’re driving?” you asked Jason

“yeah, why? Need a ride?” you rolled your eyes at him

“you’re fucking drunk you stupid Oreo” you said poking his chest without realizing how close the two of you were

“stop calling me that” Jason say looking at your lips “My body is very attracted to your body, but when you speak, my brain gets angry”

You looked at him slightly shocked before grabbing his phone and write something before giving it back

“Here. I Texted the first Roy I found in your contacts. And in case you’re still thinking like that when you sober up, there’s my number” you kissed his cheek and walked away “I’m free on Sundays, let’s see if your body and your brain can get along then”

“don’t leave, you’re breaking my heart” Jason joked, he was drunk for sure but he also was sober enough to know he liked you, maybe after all you were his type.


End file.
